Starcrossed Stargazers
by 372259
Summary: Campbell will do anything to ensure Maya never leaves him. After all, she is his anchor: the one thing keeping him tied to sanity amidst a sea of turmoil….A darker take on their relationship. Rating may change. Camaya & Maybell Pairing!
1. Ch 1: Screams& Tears meet Dreams&Fears

****Edit: Fixed the Trish/Tristan mistake. **

**Just saw the new promo...saw the zig and maya kiss...just barfed in my mouth and am now considering Degrassi writer homicide (totally not serious but if they ruin this pair I will be BEYOND PISSED)!**

**Summary:**

"He hopes that she never breaks her promise, because if she does…it will completely break him."

Campbell will do anything to make sure Maya never leaves him...After all, she's his anchor: the one thing keeping him tied to sanity….

Caya & Maybell! A bit of a darker take, depending on how you look at it! Rating subject to change based on chapter!

Note: story gets better as it goes along, so ignore the sheer awfulness of the first two paragraph section things.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own anything, except for my plot twists. I do not own Campbell Saunders or Maya Matlin. Those are all property of Linda Schuyler and Kit Hood and Nickelodeon and the creators and executive producers and etc etc etc.

* * *

**A/N:**

I just saw Rusty Cage and I must say, I absolutely love (LOVE) the Maya and Campbell pairing (Caya or Maybell or whatever you want to call them). They are so unbelievably adorable! Speaking of adorable, Dylan Everett is beyond cute! Campbell's like the little kicked puppy that you can't help but fall in love with!

I swear the producers had better not screw up this relationship! (Case and point: Eclare, which they are in the process of fixing but STILL).

I'll update with another chapter once there is some more Caya and Maybell action! After all, I need something to feed the plot bunnies jumping around in my head (:

**This takes place pre-jump! And pre- three goal game!** Although everything that's happened prior to Rusty Cage has happened! The one little edit I'm making is that the whole "I just want to be happy/my head isn't screwed on right scene" happens before the game where Campbell scores three goals!

Also, I'm trying out **a new writing style**, which incorporates some of James Joyce's stream of consciousness but hopefully not to the extent where I confuse you! **Tell me in a review** if you guys like/hate it! P.S. It gets better the further you read ;)

* * *

**Starcrossed Stargazers**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Screams and Tears meet Dreams and Fears**

* * *

His dad had been a hockey player.

A _great_ one.

He was the lead scorer on his university team and he'd had dreams of playing in the NHL.

They were lofty dreams that had almost become reality when he was drafted...

Dreams that had come crashing down when he broke his femur in a car accident, just three weeks before the draft pick.

When Cam's mom had given birth to his older brother, Justin, Dad was ecstatic at having the opportunity to live out his broken dreams through his son.

And Justin was good…

But he wasn't _great_.

When Campbell Saunders was born, Dad saw him as a second chance: one last attempt at vicariously living out his NHL dreams.

So, Dad had pushed him.

And pushed him.

And pushed him.

_And pushed him. _

Soon Cam wasn't just great…he was the _best_.

He broke countless records in his small hometown, and by doing so had apparently caught the attention of some major junior team scouts.

When the Head Coach from the Toronto IceHounds had come to Kapuskasing High School (the only one in the small town which housed less than 9000 citizens), Dad had been ecstatic.

And Cam had been happy for his father.

* * *

Cam's first day at Degrassi had flown by in a blur, so much so that Cam had felt invisible...invisible because he was just another hockey player, not Cam.

He ruefully spent every day after that initial one wishing he actually _was_ invisible.

He wished he was invisible to his coach: the one that kept putting him on the ice despite his innumerable mistakes.

He wished he was invisible to his teammates: the supposed family that kept teasing and hazing and pushing him to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore.

He wished he was invisible to the students at Degrassi: the ones who see him as Campbell Saunders, the future millionaire NHL player.

Then, he met Maya.

Cute, funny, and clueless about hockey Maya.

Granted, it had taken a second chance (and a third) but Cam was more than willing to give them to the one girl who anchored him. The one person who kept him from literally going insane from all of the pressure he had never wanted to carry in the first place.

He's so dependant on her it's scary.

'_She's the one good thing out of all of this.' _

"Hey Cheesy!" He feels her jump on his back and can't help but smile at the fact that he's getting use to her 'greetings'.

"Hey yourself" He smiles.

"So?" She's off his back now, in front of him and smiling wide. She's speaking in that voice she reserves for when she's talking about anything music related.

"What?" He asks with a bigger smile, while sneaking his hand into hers. His morose mood disappears the second she's near him. He can't help it, her happiness is contagious.

"Guess!" She exclaims, while pulling him towards the sill.

"And if I don't?" He teasingly replies.

She ponders for a moment before shrugging and replying in an equally teasing tone. "Then, I'll tell you anyways."

He laughs at her quirkiness.

She's strange like that. Sometimes she's reserved and shy, like him. Sometimes she doesn't want to be in the spotlight.

Then, music comes into the picture and she just shines. She gains this confidence and exuberance and he can only love her more for it.

"Hmmm, you've chosen a slightly less embarrassing nickname for me?" He ventures a guess, a hopeful one.

She shakes her head to the side while laughing, and he can't help but tell himself that he loves the sound.

'_Love?'_

He's used that word again.

He catches himself using it a lot when he's thinking about her. It doesn't seem wrong in his head. He cares about her, more than everything and everyone here. He wants to hold her, and never let go. He wants to find ways to make her smile at him.

He just wants her.

And, that's love, right? He then acknowledges that he's not exactly sure. He's never been in love before.

'_How is someone supposed to tell? Are there some sort of signs?'_

"Earth to Cam! Are you okay up there?" She taps his head in an endearing way, and he realizes that she's been saying something, but he missed it. He's apologetic that his preoccupation with his thoughts had made him seem like he's ignoring her.

"Cam to Earth: sorry, just a little distracted."

She smiles at his wit; but, then gives a small frown before speaking, a bit hesitantly.

"Is it about the game tonight? Don't worry, you'll do fine! After all, you said Dallas sorted out the whole left-arm-right-arm thing right?"

He raises a brow "You mean the right-_wing_ thing?"

She waves a hand in dismissal and he chuckles.

She means well, she always does. He hopes she'll be watching him tonight. She'll be the one person, in a crowd of hundreds, who won't care about the score.

"Yah, he did. You're still coming right?" There is a desperation in his voice, but she either doesn't notice or politely chooses to not comment on it. She nods in agreement and smiles. He pauses for a second before remembering that she had been trying to say something (mentally smacking himself in the head for not hearing her earlier). "What were you saying earlier? Sorry, I didn't mean to miss it."

He smiles sheepishly and she just continues to look at him as if she absolutely adores him.

He hopes that she never stops looking at him like that.

"I said" she gives a mock sigh of exasperation before smiling proudly, "I just finished writing WhisperHug's newest hit single."

"That's great, Maya. I can't wait to hear it."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. So, I know that you guys have a practice on Friday, and that you'll probably be really tired, but I was wondering, if you wanted, and you totally don't have to, but we're going to be trying out our new song on Friday at Little Miss Steaks and—"

Cam cut's his girlfriend off smoothly. "I wouldn't miss it."

She gives him that look again, and he's pretty sure he's just fallen more in love with her.

The bell rings before she can respond, and he gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading off to math class. Even with that small contact, he's blushing like crazy and wondering how such a small girl can bring out such strong feelings in him.

* * *

Maya is many things…

Stupid is not one of them.

Something's off with Cam and she's worried: _really_ worried.

She knows it has something to do with hockey; that much she can tell. But, she can't figure out what it is.

'_He's sad…but why?'_

She wonders if maybe it's her, if she's doing something wrong. She's talked to Tori about it, but Tori thinks that she's being silly. The bubbly girl's words from earlier fly through Maya's head. _"He's totally smitten with you Maya! I don't get why you're worried!"_

'_Because he outright admitted to me that he wasn't happy and that he thought his head wasn't screwed on right?'_

Okay, so she hadn't actually said that to Tori, but it was still a major motivator for her concerns.

As she approaches the guy's locker room, she notices a large group of reporters talking to Mike and immediately rolled her eyes. Luckily for her though, he had lead them far enough away from the door so that she could slip in without anyone noticing.

The sight that greets her is unexpected.

And it confirms every single one of her fears.

He is crying…outright sobbing, actually.

And he is pressing the blade of his skate into his palm.

She hurriedly sits next to him, throws away the skate, and then pulls him towards her and gives him a hug.

A tight one that shows him that she's here and she always will be.

He grips onto her waist like a life raft, and he knows that he can't deal with this anymore.

He has to find a way to stop this. He hates it, he hates it _so_ much.

She looks like she's caught between wanting to yell at him and cry with him, and he hates himself even more for dragging her into this mess.

"I…I used to _love_ it…" He's speaking into her shoulder, hoping that she can still hear him. He knows she deserves some sort of explanation, but that's really the best one he can give her right now.

She doesn't know what to say, but tries to say something anyways.

'_Because she's wonderful and kind and caring like that.'_

"And now?"

'_I love __**you**__'_

She goes rigid in his arms.

And Cam realizes in horror that he's said his thoughts outloud.

He doesn't expect her to say it back. And even though he's a little hurt that she doesn't he knows that he's taking things way too fast. He had never meant to say it outloud, and now he's probably just lost her for good. Desperate for her to stay with him, he tries to backtrack.

He pulls back from their hug to give her some space, and stutters. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

He looks into her blue eyes again and see's that she's hurt, not relieved.

'_I can't do anything right!'_

"I-I mean I did, I just—don't hate me, just don't leave me please…"

She just hugs him again, and keeps whispering about how it'll be okay and that she'll be there for him and that she cares about him so much and then she promises that she will never leave him.

Her promise calms him down some, and he really hopes she doesn't break it…because if she does…

...it will completely break him.

* * *

He missed practice.

And the team is furious at him the next day in school.

He had been at Maya's house, but he will _never_ tell them that.

They make him skate until he collapses again, but he doesn't mind. The pain helps him forget.

After all, Maya's making sure he doesn't hurt himself anymore by checking his hands and arms periodically. He's happy that she cares, that _someone_ here cares. But as long as he is stuck playing this stupid game, he needs some form of pain to distract him from the unbearable pressure. And if the guys are good for one thing, it's giving out _excruciating_ punishments for missing practices.

He's actually missing his third practice right now.

He's at Maya's house, and they're both working on their french project.

He told her that he had done poorly on the last test and had asked his coach for permission to miss practice and ace this project to make up for it.

Maya had believed him.

They finish their project around eight. The Clarkson's won't be around to pick him up for another hour or so.

They're both lying next to each other, with their backs on the bed, just talking about anything and everything.

She's in the middle of saying something about the infeasibility of LOST, when he interrupts her by kissing her.

This time, the kiss is different.

It's not soft and quick; it's deep and long.

Cam's pretty sure he's seeing stars by the time they break for air.

They're both breathing hard, and he has somehow ended up on top of her.

His heart is hammering so hard it hurts.

He looks into her eyes again, and then dives in for another kiss.

He absentmindedly thinks he's becoming addicted to her.

She sees him for him. She's caring and understanding. She's funny and quirky and lovable and he's trying so hard to find a way to make sure he never has to give her up.

Somewhere between their fourth kiss, Katie barges into Maya's room and roughly yanks him off of her sister.

Despite the older Matlin's screaming and threats, promptly followed by her (quite literally) throwing him out of the Matlin home; Cam is actually really glad that Katie stopped them.

He doesn't think he could have stopped on his own.

* * *

All he can think about is kissing her again. He doesn't even need to use his skate blades anymore, because thinking about Maya is just so all consuming and it makes him feel so…so _happy_.

He's _really_ distracted now.

Unfortunately, the whole teams notices.

To double the misfortune, Mike and Luke designate themselves to be the first ones to confront him about it…

Cam is leaving the rink after practice, and sees Maya around the corner, where she's been patiently waiting for his practice to end. Upon seeing him, she waves enthusiastically. He waves back and he's pretty sure he has the stupidest grin ever on his face as he runs up to her, but he doesn't really care.

When he reaches her, he gives her a soft kiss.

He's still a breath away from her and staring into her gorgeous blue eyes when the spell is broken by raucous, loud cat-calls.

"Well, would you look at that?! Rookie's got himself a puck-bunny!"

Upon hearing Mike's voice, Cam immediately regrets asking her to wait for him out here.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have checked to make sure none of them were behind me!'_

The thoughts repeatedly bang on the forefront of his mind and despite his attempts to walk away with Maya, the two older IceHounds catch up and cut them off.

"Aww, come on Ice-cube, you aren't gonna introduce us to your _lovely_ friend? Hi, I'm Luke."

Luke leers at her as he says this, just because he knows it will annoy the younger player.

It works, because Cam is seething on the inside.

They ruin his time at school. They ruin his time on the rink. He will _not_ let them ruin his time with her.

But he hated, so much and so badly and so deeply, that he turned into the meek little Cam every time they chose to pick on him. He speaks lowly as he responds, trying not to meet their eyes and find a way to get around them. "Her name is Maya, and we're late so we have to go."

He rushes by them after mumbling out his response, and Maya is only too happy to follow.

She hates them just as much as he does.

* * *

The next day, Maya finds herself at her locker getting her books for geography while laughing at the typical post-lunch Tori and Tristan banter. Regrettably, two other IceHounds find her there as well.

Neither is Campbell though.

It's Luke, who's followed closely by an amused Mike.

The brown haired hockey player easily pushes Tristan out of the way so that he's leaning on the locker right in front of her.

"Hey _Maya_."

She clears her suddenly very dry throat and speaks with as much composure as she can muster, all while silently praying that Cam is nearby.

"Luke, Mike." She's trying to be as courteous as possible.

Mike steps up and takes over the conversation. "Don't get all hostile mini-Matlin, we just want to have a little discussion with you. A _private_ one." At that, he looks pointedly at Tori and Tristan.

And to their credit, they don't run away until after Luke raises an intimidating eyebrow at them.

Once her friends leave, Maya just clutches her geography textbook a little closer to herself as she speaks. "Yes?"

Nevertheless, she still finds herself trying very hard not to run or hide.

Or throw up from the anxious feeling crawling and twisting around in her stomach.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard or not…but we've got a _really_ important game coming up on Wednesday night." He talks to her casually, as if he and Luke didn't just ambush her in the hallway.

"Wonderful, I'm sure you guys will do great. Now, if you don't mind I really have to get going to cla—."

Luke rolls his eyes at her pathetic attempt to walk away before grabbing her arm and pulling her back in front of them.

Mike starts talking again, taking on a more serious tone.

"The entire team needs Cam _completely_ focused on winning tomorrow. This is big game."

She gulps and nods, whilst silently praying (to any deity up there that will listen) that her boyfriend comes soon.

The warning bell rings, and she's saved from having to deal with them as teachers enter the hall and start yelling at everyone to get to class.

She tells Cam everything during French.

And when he goes home, all he can think about is the fact that if he doesn't perform…they're going to do something horrible to Maya.

He feels the pressure pressing down onto his shoulders again: the pressure to win, to be perfect, to not screw up…

* * *

They lose the game.

Cam had been distracted.

And now he's afraid…because the entire team knows why.

* * *

He's relieved.

It's been a day since the team's loss and they haven't done anything to Maya yet.

'_Maybe they've forgotten?'_

He knows they haven't. So, he's extra paranoid. He makes sure to walk with her between classes, and to not leave her side at lunch.

She doesn't mind. She tells him she's kind of flattered by the attention.

He doesn't tell her why he's been such an attentive boyfriend as of late because he really doesn't want to worry her.

She thinks that the guys are just mad at her. She doesn't understand that, in reality, it's so much more than a little grudge.

* * *

Day two after Wednesday night's loss.

Nothing's happened yet.

Cam can only sigh in relief as he walks to Maya's house.

As per usual, Katie answers the door and he has to convince her to not slam it in his face.

The older Matlin hasn't exactly been that cordial to him ever since she caught him making out with her sister upstairs.

Fortunately, Maya saves him (like always), and they make their way to Little Miss Steaks.

He listens to her talk about how excited she is to play her new song for him and he can't help but love how passionate she is about her music.

'_She's amazing…pure amazing.'_

* * *

She's in shock…pure shock.

As soon as the red curtains of the stage had opened up to reveal WhisperHug, a mass amount of flyers had showered down on the numerous Degrassi students congregated in the favoured Friday night hang out spot.

The flyers had pictures of her.

Well, a part of her.

The multicoloured neon sheets were full of photoshopped images of her face on different playboy bunnies, in a variety of sexual positions.

They had various…creative…titles:

_"Saunder's #1 Puck-Bunny"_

_"Degrassi's Easiest!"_

_"Maya Matlin-funnest niner all around, fell off the whore tree, and banged every guy on the way down!"_

_"Learn to spread something other than your legs Matlin!"_

_"May get married some day, just waiting for the right amount to come along!"_

_"The human gimme pig!"_

_"Mini-Matlin all grown-up!"_

_"Saunder's Slut up for Sale: Great deal with lots of mileage!"_

The laughter breaks her out of whatever trance has frozen her, and she's bolting out the door before Cam can so much as digest what his team's done to her.

Angry as hell, he tells Tori, Tristan, and her band to get rid of the flyers while he goes to talk to Maya.

She's sobbing by the time he catches up to her. She's sitting on a bench on the side of the street and she refuses to look at him.

'_That was probably the most humiliating thing she has ever gone through…and it's all because of me.'_

His guilt only deepens as huge tears keep flowing down her face.

He sits down next to her and he isn't sure if he's too close, if he should hug her, or if she'll even let him touch her. The last thing he wants right now is to make things worse for her.

He apologizes, but he doesn't think she can hear over her sobs.

Eventually she tires out, and she's sleeping on his shoulders as he gives her piggy back home.

Katie opens the door, holds up a text sent to her by Marisol, and gives him a look that says she was right about him all along.

* * *

"Who did it!?" He yells as he barges into the locker room on Saturday morning.

At first, he's pretty sure they're surprised by his loud vocal reaction.

Then…they laugh as if the entire thing was just a small prank.

Luke even tries to pat him on the shoulder and say that it was "all in good fun".

Cam's not sure exactly when he starts to punch Luke.

But he's happy to say that he gets in a good four punches before Owen is pulling him off the older player and Mike is holding back Luke so that he doesn't retaliate.

Coach and the Head Trainer come in when they hear the racket made by the rest of the team (all of whom are either trying to encourage them by hooting or yelling to try and stop them), but Cam's so blinded by anger he doesn't see and doesn't care.

All he knows is that he can't deal with _any_ of them anymore.

So, with a final harsh jerk to get out of Owen's grip, Cam's voice lowers to a deathly calm as he tells them all,

"I quit."

* * *

Cam leaves the locker room, furious.

So much so, that he completely ignores Coach, who is asking him what on earth he is talking about.

So much so, that he completely ignores the the trainer, who is demanding an explanation from their captain.

So much so, that he completely ignores Mike, who is stumbling for a way to explain why the team's number one scorer has decided to quit not even four games into the season.

* * *

After practice, he walks over to Maya's house.

Katie claims she isn't home.

Eleven texts and six missed calls later, he thinks it's safe to say that she hates him.

He comes back to his billet home, only to realize that his coach has called his dad; a man who is positively seething…well, if the red face in the Skype window on the Clarkson's computer is anything to go by.

His dad just yells.

"What do you think you're _doing_! You are risking everything that you have worked for!"

'_You mean, everything __**you **__have worked for.'_

Cam keeps his response to himself and just stays silent while looking off to the side.

"And for what?! Coach tells me you're being distracted by some girl and when the team tries to help and get you to focus on playing you just up and quit on them! Cam, I don't know what you've got going on in your mind but it's _just_ a _girl_—one that is probably using you because of hockey in the first place!"

At the insult to Maya he glares at the screen.

'_You're using me to relive your NHL dreams, Coach is using me to make sure he keeps his job, and the team is using me as their daily entertainment! __**She**__ is the __**only**__ one who __**isn't**__ using me!'_

At his dad's stunned expression, Cam belatedly realizes that he's said his thoughts outloud again.

He should really stop doing that.

His dad just gives him a serious look, before saying,

"You are on contract Cam. You can't quit."

And then all Cam sees on the screen is the vibrating red phone that tells him that his dad has hung up.

* * *

Apparently, his dad has talked to his billet parents.

They've agreed to drive him to every practice, to make sure he gets there.

Which is a major reason why he finds himself (despite all his protests) entering the IceHound locker room for Sunday practice.

* * *

After practice, he comes out of the locker room to see Maya.

He's shocked for a second, and looks back to note that the locker room is empty.

That means that every single player on the team that so callously humiliated her has just walked by her. That also means that she is braver than he could ever hope to be.

She smiles at him, and he just hugs her.

He was so afraid that he had lost her.

* * *

They are at her house again, despite Katie's protests.

The older Matlin gets her way somewhat when she forces them to leave Maya's bedroom door open the entire time he's there.

"I want to quit so badly, but I can't because of the stupid contract I signed."

She frowns and she's understandably confused. "What do you mean?"

"Long story short: if I quit, my parents have to pay a lot of money and I just can't do that to my mom."

He sighs in irritation at his reality and falls back onto her bed.

Her face pops up above him, and her head tilts to the side as gives him a curious look,

"What?" he asks.

"It's just that…" She pauses and bites her lips, which means she's probably finding the words to say what she wants to say. She then holds onto both his hands with hers and looks him directly in the eye before continuing, "If you quit hockey, I will support you. _But_, I just want to make sure that you're quitting because you don't like the game, not because you can't stand the people involved in it. I don't want to see you give up something you love, only to regret it later."

He's left to ponder her words for a few minutes. After a while, she breaks the silence by asking,

"I mean…to become as good as you are, that must have taken a lot of practice. I only practice playing my cello because I love it. So, there must have been a time when you loved hockey too, right?"

And so, he opens up to her about everything. He tells her about his older brother, who he still idolizes. He tells her all about how he and Justin used to play after school _every_ day, and about how (in their small town) he and his friends would play for hours and hours _every_ weekend.

"I used to love it." He parrots his earlier words from after the game all those days ago, but this time with his distinct lopsided smile. "Sometimes, I still do."

She nods, and looks contemplative as she speaks. "Well…maybe, instead of quitting something you love and regretting it later…you should try to ignore all the things that hold you back from loving it?"

Despite the open door and her meddling sister, he finds himself kissing her deeply again.

As he becomes immersed in everything that she is, he can't help but think that he's never loved anything as much as he loves spending time with her.

* * *

He goes to practice and games (he really doesn't have a choice).

But he follows Maya's advice…and things are better.

Sometimes.

The guys are crueller than ever. They're supposedly annoyed that he is letting his "little puck-bunny" come between them and their precious championship.

Which, for the record, makes absolutely no sense at all since Cam knows he's been playing great.

Another thing that doesn't make sense to him is Maya's recent...discomfort.

She gets nervous around him now, and it isn't like the innocent nerves they both had on their first date.

She gets jittery and sometimes he thinks he sees her flinch right before he kisses her.

'_I'm losing her…'_

The morbid thought echoes in the paradigms of his mind, and he can't help but mentally start to panic.

He can't lose her. He can't lose her. He can't lose her.

He _cannot_ lose her.

* * *

All thirty guys in their 10/11 health class are crammed in one of the science rooms, and it's all Cam can do to keep himself from falling asleep. He's heard the whole abstinence, safe sex, "mindblowing" statistics thing since the sixth grade.

He's actually on the verge of dosing off when Coach Tyson (one of the more irascible and blunt teachers) says something that catches his attention.

"…and trust me when I say, one night isn't worth the devastating impact having a kid at this age can do to you or your girlfriend. Once something like pregnancy happens, even if what was between you two was just a 'fling' or a 'rebound' or whatever you kids call it these days, you are _tied_ to that girl for the _rest_ of your life."

And then, Cam has a horrible idea.

* * *

A/N: Don't throw rotten vegetables at me!

But, do review (:

What did you guys think about Cam? I tried to portray him as the super dependant, angsty type since I honestly think that's where his character is going!

**I'll only post another chapter if you guys liked this one! So, I don't know… how about if I get at least 10 or 15 reviews, I'll post another chapter! Will Cam go through with "the plan"? Review and find out ;) **

P.S. In your review, if you have recommendations for better insults on the posters, PLEASE tell me! I actually could not think of any, and I'm pretty sure some of them don't make sense :$


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin

**Summary:**

"He hopes that she never breaks her promise, because if she does…it will completely break him."

Campbell will do anything to make sure Maya never leaves him...After all, she's his anchor: the one thing keeping him tied to sanity….

Caya & Maybell! A bit of a darker take, depending on how you look at it! Rating subject to change based on chapter!

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own anything, except for my plot twists. I do not own Campbell Saunders or Maya Matlin. Those are all property of Linda Schuyler and Kit Hood and Nickelodeon and the creators and executive producers and etc etc etc.

**Starcrossed Stargazers **

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

** A/N:**

Hey guys! First off, let me just say I am blown away by the reviews ! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers:

You guys are all amazing!

Just as an explanation for this plot bunny: the reason I wanted to write it this way is because whenever the whole "trap via pregnancy' plot is used, it is ALWAYS the girl trying to trap the guy (case and point: the pregnancy pact). I wanted to try it the other way around : )

If I get enough interest, I'll add an alternate ending (which will probably be chapter one to three more chapters away, depending on how much interest I garner with this chapter!) .

P.S. the reason I didn't update for a long time was because A) I have school people! B) Extracurriculars take up any time schoolwork didn't C) sleep took up anytime A and B didn't and D) the show took a while to give me a lot of caya/ maybell material to work with!

P.P.S. I'm super excited for Adam/ Becky, anyone else ?! And Eli and Clare?

**Anyways, on with the story! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

He's thinking.

What he wants to do…it will be risky.

'_There are so many ways this can go wrong.'_

He is currently sprawled on his bed and starring up at his, suddenly very interesting, once-white ceiling stucco.

If he even manages to get her…p-pregnant…her parents might force her to get an abortion. She might _want_ an abortion. And as soon as the kid was gone, her parents would never let her see him again.

'_Never…' _

At the terrifying thought of life without her, his fists tighten and grasp at his bed linens.

Nonetheless, he makes sure to stop his left hand from gripping too firmly; because the photo strip from their first "date" (if one could call it that when Katie "accompanied" them) is still clasped in his fingers.

Sighing he takes it out and looks longingly at the blonde, bright-eyed girl smiling in each and every shot.

He wants to be with her forever, so, so badly.

So he'll go through with this…no matter the risk.

'_I just have to…go about it carefully…'_

* * *

Cam is calmly walking down the empty halls of Degrassi. It's almost six, so WhisperHug's practice should be over soon.

He was hoping to surprise Maya with a visit, since his own practice had ended early.

On the way to the music room, he passes by Mo and Marisol holding hands. An excited Imogen and Adam talking about some new instrument follow the two lovebirds. Seeing only an empty hall after them, Cam can't help but wonder why Maya is still in the music room if all of her band mates have already left.

He feels a surge of worry, and trepidation pounds in his gut. He starts to walk towards his destination a little faster and his breathing cycles a little quicker.

He hears some sort of laughing as he approaches the music room and his first thought is that there is someone else in there _alone_ with Maya…

…A _male_ someone.

When he finally reaches the wooden door he sees something that makes his stomach jolt and lodge in his suddenly desert-dry throat.

Maya is there.

And so is Zig.

And Zig has _her_ in _his_ arms.

He has her thrown over his shoulder, with her facing away from the door. They still haven't noticed him yet.

"ZIG! Let me down!" She's still laughing in between her words.

"No way! Not until you give me back my keys Maya!" He smiles and Cam feels hot anger coursing through him.

Zig has _his_ hands _on_ _Maya_.

Zig looks like he is about to say something again to the girl on his right shoulder when he notices that Cam is at the door. He smiles at the older boy and asks, "Cam! Thank god you're here! Tell your girlfriend to give me back my house keys!"

Cam just raises a brow in reply, and Zig (as if sensing that the Icehound thinks he has crossed some sort of friendship boundary) hastily puts down Maya.

When her feet finally touch the ground, Maya begins to speak (completely unaware of the tension between the two boys), "Cam, he's lying! Defend my honour!" Maya turns to face Cam as she says this and her wide smile falters a bit upon seeing Cam's irritated countenance. "What's wrong? Tough practice?" Worry laces her tone and he controls his fury at the male next to her long enough to send a tired smile in her direction.

"Yah." His glance shifts to her jacket pocket, where he is certain she has hidden the keys, and he sighs, "Give him back his keys and let's go."

She sends him a worried gaze before getting the accused keys from her inside pocket and returning them to their rightful owner. Cam is pretty sure she says some sort of farewell to her band mate but he is so focused on trying to guise his fury that he really can't ascertain what they are saying.

She grabs her bag from the corner, behind a set of drums, and makes her way to her boyfriend.

As soon as she is near him, his arm wraps itself around her petite waist. He pulls her against him and gives her a long kiss right on her lips. He notices her flinch again, and his anger exacerbates.

Nevertheless, the second his lips leave hers, she smiles warmly at him.

She doesn't get what the kiss actually was, she's too innocent to see the meaning behind it. Zig does understand the message though, and he awkwardly looks off to the side because now he is more than just a little uncomfortable.

Zig knows that the kiss was a warning from Cam: a blatant warning to stay away from Maya.

Said warning was triggered by some primal need on the part of Cam. It was something he had no control over, he just knew he had to do it and he did. That same primitive instinct is still throbbing inside of him when they finally reach his billet home. He calls out a greeting as he steps through the threshold. It is met with no response, only a soft echo that bounces through the empty house. He cannot help the momentary rush of excitement that flows through his entire body when he realizes that the Clarksons aren't home.

Maya is still talking to him. She's been doing that the entire time during their walk to his place. He has given her short responses, because that's really all he could really manage at this point. He is still unbelievably angry at Zig for even daring to touch Maya.

Once their shoes are off and settled by the front door, he takes her up to his room in the attic.

She sits on his bed casually and takes her backpack off her shoulder. She places it on the ground in front of her, adjacent the bed. She goes to take today's French homework out of her bag, but Cam quickly stops her by taking her hands in his and stealing her lips in an unforgiving kiss.

She seems a bit surprised at the force behind it. After all, he has never kissed her like that before. But, once the initial astonishment washes over, she reciprocates.

As she does, all she can think about is the fact that she loves him more and more every day. And she reiterates in her head that no matter what Katie says, Cam _is_ different from other jocks.

Cam, on the other hand, can't get the scenes of Zig and Maya together to stop replaying in his head.

He sees them smiling.

He sees them hugging.

He sees them _kissing_.

That last image is enough to send him over the edge. He decides then and there that he isn't waiting any longer. He is going to ignore every warning going off in his head and heart, and give into that primal instinct that's screaming at him to claim her and make sure nobody else ever dares to so much as look in her direction.

And so, he throws caution into the wind as he gently pushes her onto his bed and tells his hands to crawl under her shirt.

His hands are just about to comply with his demand when they both hear the downstairs door open.

They are forced to stop once they hear footsteps come up the old wooden stairs.

Safe to say, the rest of the night is spent doing French homework.

Well, she does her French homework.

Cam makes a list.

* * *

It was during lunch with her and her friends when Cam had found a way to subtly spin abortion into the conversation.

After Media Studies, the group had been conversing about ridiculous shows. Among the long list was "Pregnant in High School". Then the topic swung over to teen pregnancy, the perfect segway for Cam to bring up abortion. Of course, once the topic was brought up, it was Tristan and Tori who ruled the conversation.

"It is wrong on _so_ many levels, you're _killing_ a kid!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Tristan you are being totally black and white! You have to think of the situation. I mean, what if the girl was raped huh? Or what if it's some teenage pregnancy where the parents couldn't take care of the kid?!" Tori rebuts passionately.

Tristan is adamant about his stance, "Well then there is adoption. There is no way you can justify taking away a baby's life!"

"Technically, not that I'm picking sides or anything, but wouldn't the child technically not be alive anyways?" Zig ventured an opinion, and as usual, it started another round of Tristan and Tori's "spirited" debate.

Cam zoned out the three freshman and focused in on his girlfriend, who was currently munching away on her turkey sandwhich right next to him.

"What do you think Maya?" He asked, as innocently as he could.

Swallowing the food in her mouth, she replied. "To be honest, I agree with Tristan. No matter what the situation is…I still think it's like murder." At his questioning look, she elaborated, "By aborting a child, you are taking away someone else's right to live… and that's not something anybody should be able to do."

Cam just nodded and outwardly said something about agreeing with her opinion. Mentally, he was crossing off the first item off his checklist.

* * *

He is completely and utterly disgusted with himself.

He had tried to justify intentionally getting his girlfriend pregnant.

He had created a _plan_ to his girlfriend pregnant.

That was just straight _screwed up._

He glances in her direction when he thinks Madame Jean-Aux isn't looking.

Maya smiles back at him brightly and her blue eyes shine with trust.

She trusts him.

She trusts him to not hurt her.

He can't do this.

'_I'm terrible. The fact that I even thought about doing that to her… manipulating her like that…' _

Cam is frightened by how far he is willing to go to keep her. His selfishness regarding her terrifies him. So he makes a decision, then and there, that he needs to stop tempting himself. From here on in, physical contact with her must be kept to a minimum.

He will do anything to protect her, even if _he_ is the one who she needs to be protected from.

* * *

He tries to distract himself with his studies.

Then somehow, her top is being thrown in his direction.

Against his better judgement, he looks up. He sees her and his heart begins racing so fast he is afraid it will shatter his ribcage. His palms get sweaty, his body temperature increases tenfold, his hands are itching to feel her skin, and she is just so close…

The door is closed, it would be so easy for him to just grab her and drag her body under him and—_'No!'_

He can't think straight. His mind is jumbled. Some poor excuse about his billet mom coming upstairs makes its way out of his mouth. His body screams at him in anger as he throws her top back at her.

She leaves.

Good.

He needs to chase her away… he is afraid of what he'll do to her.

* * *

She… broke up… with him.

He still hasn't quite digested the fact yet.

'_She…broke up…with… me. She broke up… with me. She… broke up with me…'_

It registers when she sees her talking to Zig in the hall after school.

He leaves whatever discussion he was just in the second he sees her. He quickly makes his way towards the duo.

* * *

Maya's voice is the perfect mix of exasperation, sadness, anger, and hurt. "_You_ don't like _me_!"

'_You're right,"_ Cam thinks, 'I _**love**_ you'.

She keeps walking away, towards the school doors, and Cam is desperately trying to think of something, anything that will make her stay. He needs her, doesn't she that? Doesn't she see that she _can't_ leave!

"Then why don't you ever want to kiss me?"

Her voice is broken and all he can think of is that he is the cause. He is to blame for her distress. No matter all his efforts, he had still managed to find a way to hurt Maya—his anchor.

"You shouldn't have to try."

Her voice is a whisper, and Cam can do nothing but float amidst the sea of students leaving the school as his anchor washes away.

Dread drowns him as he realizes his worst fear has come to fruition.

'_I… lost her.'_

* * *

A quiet knock on door wakes him from his mournful thoughts.

He considers ignoring it. Maybe the Clarkson's will just think he is asleep or something. It is night, afterall.

But then, the knocks sound again. This time, the rhythm is frantic, rushed, and urgent.

He forces himself off his bed and grips the bronze, metal handle.

In front of him stands none other than the goddess that had been plaguing his morose musings for the past six hours.

Cam is shocked and relieved and happy and confused and…

With the shear amount of emotions pounding and rushing through him, it takes him a moment before he orients himself enough to realize she is crying. But, why?

He gathers the courage to ask her. She gives him a weak smile.

"Pageants are stupid." She answers with an adorable sniffle that makes his heart skip a beat. He is still trying to process the fact that she is right here, in front of him, when she continues.

"I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

It takes a few moments before he realizes that she actually just said that, and it wasn't some teasing figment of his imagination. She is still looking at him with tear-filled azure eyes, which are showing a mixture of hopefulness and fear.

Within a second after his realization: she is in his arms, his bedroom door is shut, and his lips are on hers.

Breaking for air, he keeps his hold on her and their eyes meet.

"Nothing to forgive." He smiles.

She flinched when he said this, but he is too caught up in reacquainting himself with her warmth to care.

He brings his forehead against hers, their noses lightly touching. His eyes close as he relishes the feeling of her skin on his. Words start to leave his lips. "I'm sorry too. I do appreciate you. I do think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I think your smart and funny and talented and I just… I'm new at this, but I promise you I'll try harder so that you know just how much you mean to me."

She's hugging him tightly now, her arms firmly around his waist and holding her body against his. He returns the hug and buries his hair in her blonde locks (doing his best to avoid the blue, feathery, sparkly…thing (?) on her head).

'_I will do anything to make sure I don't lose you ever again.'_

* * *

He sees the bracelet on her wrist he can't help but feel some sort of primal, possessive sense of satisfaction. Around her tiny wrist is shining, tangible proof that she is _his_.

* * *

"_I kissed Zig."_

Her words from earlier that day blare in his head.

He turns and punches his bed in frustration before sighing deeply into his pillow.

'_Maya not being with me is one thing… but her being with someone else is… is…' _

He punches his bed again and again and _again_.

It hurts. His heart hurts so, _so_ much.

His logic is screaming at him to let go of her. But he can't.

He doesn't think his heart will ever be capable of forgetting her.

So, he finds himself walking through the dry, tall grass of the Battle of the Bands venue.

Secretly, he thinks a part of him is here hoping he comes across Zig... and the infuriating niner gives Cam an excuse to punch him.

More than once.

Then, she sings to him.

Every pessimistic or angry thought is gone as their eyes lock over the crowd.

She smiles and his heart skips multiple beats.

No… forgetting is not possible.

His logic can't possibly expect him to simply _forget_ the future he had always dreamed of sharing with her.

* * *

She starts to take off her bracelet and that possessive part of him lurches in displeasure. His hand grips her wrist and stops her.

"I'm not gonna let you get away that easy."

He catches her smile with his lips.

'_Never, ever again.'_

* * *

He decides that he is okay with being selfish now. He is going to be with her, she is going to be with him, and he will make sure she's happy.

It's all in _her_ best interest, really.

"_I want you. I've always wanted you."_

Her words from earlier made it clear, she is happy when she is with him.

Thus, it is in her best interest that she _stays_ with him.

Coach Tyson's words ring through his mind and he decides that it is for the best. The only way she will be happy is if she is tied to him…

Permanently.

* * *

They enter Drew's apartment, for Whisperhug's post-Battle of the Band's bash.

Cam has Maya's hand enclosed in his as they walk in.

Despite the bustling large crowd of people that they have to manoeuvre through, his grip on her remains firm.

They stay for a few hours, and by that time, the party has officially reached "someone-is-going-to-call-the-cops" status. Anywhere that isn't illuminated by the flashing, multi-coloured lights beaming from the rotating, modern disco lights is pitch black. Everyone is sufficiently wasted, and all those that aren't are pretending to be. Some how, most of Degrassi is "fitting" in Fiona's apartment; which by this point seems more like a club in Vegas.

Maya's had a… few to drink.

Cam knows.

After all, he was the one who offered them to her.

She and him are dancing against each other.

He can't help but feel _VERY_ happy that she is currently not speaking with Tori (after her learning about the kiss), Zig (after Tori found out about said kiss), and Tristan (after Tori told him about the kiss).

He gets her all to himself tonight.

As of right now, she is in his arms and his face is buried in her hair as they dance to some sort of remix to some sort of top 40 song. Cam doesn't really care what song is playing, all he can think about is the fact that his lips are on the soft skin of Maya's neck.

The chorus comes around again and now Maya has turned around to face him and pulled them as close as humanely possible.

Their bodies are pressed together tightly and Cam indulges in the taste of her mouth. As he does, he tastes the distinct bitterness of alcohol he made sure she drank.

The music continues to blare at a deafening decibel and people are bumping into them left and right and forewords and backwards and god her right hand is trailing down his chest.

She made it clear the other day that she wasn't afraid to go… further. He just had to play his cards right.

He feels the metal banister of the staircase against his back and knows that so far, the game is going just as planned.

He compels her up the staircase and then they're in the upstairs bathroom.

He closes the door, locks it, then is quick to push her against it and bring them together once more.

Any semblance of innocent intentions is long gone.

They are making out to the point where they won't even stop to breathe. Her hands are running up and down his chest and back; whereas, his hands are mercilessly roaming her hips and stomach.

They are still moving to the rhythm of the music playing downstairs (which is still _much_ more than audible) when Cam realizes just how close he is to feeling her sweet, supple skin against his.

A jolt of excitement courses through his entire body as his hands slowly make their way under her shirt.

She reciprocates, and his pleasure increases as soon as her dainty hands come to touch the taught muscles of his bare back.

At some point or another their shirts come off, and Cam is excitedly exploring every inch of her exposed skin, as she is with him.

As he feels her start to trail heated kisses down his neck, Cam knows he's just found cloud nine.

Maya is on cloud nine.

The sensations Cam is bringing are just overwhelming. All she can see—hear—smell—_feel_—_**taste**_ is Cam.

His addictive touch, alongside the music pounding within in the walls and floors, and the augmented confidence she gained some time after her third drink spur her on.

She has wanted this for so long, the physical proof that he loves her. After all, that's what couples do right?

...Right?

Any prior confidence disappears the second she feels him try to unbutton her jeans.

And then she realizes, she's scared. She _terrified_. She can't do this. No. It's too soon. She loves Cam but she just… no, no, No!

Finally retiring from her trance, she realizes what is happening and wants nothing more than to stop and tone it back down.

She thought she wanted more; but now that she's reached the crossroad, she is honestly too scared to go any further. Especially not _here_: at some party in some bathroom with so much alcohol in her system she probably wouldn't even be able to remember her first time.

One of the two buttons on her jeans come undone.

Her mouth leaves his; an opportunity he uses to trail heated kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Her hands leave his back and soft hair. S starts to push slightly against his chest. She takes a much needed breath, before speaking "C-cam…we need to stop."

Cam has always been reserved, kind, shy, sweet, and totally respective of her. So, she expects him to stop.

And then she is left completely shocked when he doesn't.

'_Maybe he didn't hear me?'_

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she tries again.

She detaches her mouth from his (both of which had ended up together once more), and tries again.

"Cam, please stop."

She is looking right into his eyes this time. But, it's as if he's somewhere else…because despite her protests, he dives in and kisses her again (harder) and he keeps on undoing the second button.

She's worried now.

Cam's not huge, but he is a lot stronger than her.

She is trying to push his hands away from her, but her attempts are fruitless.

She is scared now.

'_Why isn't he stopping?!'_

She struggles and struggles but he isn't stopping. She feels him unzip the zipper and reach for her hips…

In a burst of terror-induced adrenaline she kicks at his leg.

His mouth leaves hers as he hisses in pain. The second her mouth is free, she pushes his off-balanced body away from hers and screams at him,

"_STOP!"_

By the time he looks up from the pain in his shin, Maya has already put on her shirt and is running out of the bathroom.

'_Dammit, what happened!?'_

He quickly throws his shirt on and tries to chase her.

He can't let her get away. He has to explain and make her understand.

He sees her blonde waves at the bottom of the stairs and tries to keep track of them as she pushes her way through the huge crowd.

However, his efforts prove fruitless as her small frame is swallowed by the mass amount of people dancing, dizzying smoke, and blinding lights.

An empty feeling engulfs the pit of his stomach as he realizes his game has ended…

And he _lost_.

* * *

_**R and R!**_

_**Remember, more REVIEWS equals more motivation for me to finish the NEXT chapter! ; )Also, if you guys see any grammar or spelling or character, or any other mistakes PLEASE tell me so I can fix them! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Reel Her In

**Summary:**

"He hopes that she never breaks her promise. If she does…it will completely break him."

Campbell will do anything to ensure Maya never leaves him... because, after all, she is his anchor: the one thing keeping him tied to sanity….

Caya & Maybell! A bit of a darker tale, depending on how you read it.

Note: the rating is subject to change based on chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything, except for my plot twists. I do not own Campbell Saunders or Maya Matlin. Those are all property of Linda Schuyler and Kit Hood and Nickelodeon and the creators and executive producers and etc etc etc. If I did, the promo for this Friday just would not have happened. Ever. In any flipping universe.

* * *

**Starcrossed Stargazers**

* * *

_**"Lovely, lethal, treachery..."**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys! First off, let me just say that if they kill Cam, I will legit stop watching Degrassi. I literally watch it mainly for Camaya (and somewhat Eclare and the Adam/Becky relationship). I'll still continue the fic, but I will FOR SURE keep Cam alive... no matter what the Degrassi writers do next episode...

I swear, they had better not kill Cam….

But I'm thinking that maybe the breathing at the end of the promo means he is fighting for his life or something… and the next episode IS called ray of light… which means hope right? So maybe he comes close to dying but doesn't? (fingers crossed here). I think for know I'm going to give the Degrassi writers the benefit of the doubt and PRAY that they do not make the royal mistake of killing off Cam -.-

Now... onto the topic of Zig...

In my mind, he is DEAD.

D E A D.

Like, I thought he was okay before… but now I just absolutely HATE HIM. HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE.

H A T E.

**Okay, rant over now. On with the story! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Remember to Review : ) !**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reel Her In**

* * *

Cam enters French.

As expected, Maya refuses to look at him.

Cam's mind is screaming at him, his heart is screeching, and his pulse is throbbing at erratic speeds. All of the inner noise is blaring and blocking out everything except for one line of thought:

'_I need to find a way to fix this. I need her. I need Maya back. I have to. I need her. I am getting Maya back. She's mine. She's supposed to be with me. She's all I have. I need her back.' _

Cam tries to catch her cerulean eyes, but she avoids his gaze like the plague.

He sits next to her, but she doesn't acknowledge him. A second later though, her grip on her pencil tightens and her other arm is gripping her abdomen. The action is unconscious, but speaks volumes since it is clearly a way to set up a wall against Cam.

Cam is getting nervous. He knows he messed up. But, she has to forgive him… right? She just… she has to… she _loves_ him.

She leans away from him, only slightly, but it is a brutal wake up call for the young Ice hound.

He needs to figure out a way to bring her back to him.

His mind races for a moment…

'_Think Cam, __**think**__!' _

And then he has it.

* * *

Maya has a spare next period.

Cam thanks the schedule-creating gods for small miracles. He knows this is the perfect opportunity to talk to her, since he can get her away from the prying, gossip-seeking eyes of his classmates.

This is his prime opportunity to try and convince her to be with him again.

After the warning bell rings, and the crowds dissipate, it is easy to spot her blonde head.

She's walking down the hall, most likely to the music room or the library.

He quickly catches up to her. As she enters the empty music practice room, he softly pulls on the crook of her elbow.

She stops.

He shuts the door.

Cam whispers, his voice hoarse, "Please talk to me."

She turns her body to face him, and looks at him with a plethora of emotions swirling in her blue eyes.

Ultimately, she chooses to say nothing. She doesn't really have to speak though, since the heartbroken look adorning her features is plenty effective at conveying her thoughts.

Cam's voice breaks. "Please, Maya."

She just turns and starts walking away. Cam's grip is weak, and he can only look on in horror as her arm starts to fall from his hold.

"Stop Maya, please!"

"Sounds kind of familiar don't you think!" She swirls around as she says it and Cam feels like he's been slapped across the face.

Her protests from the other night are pulled to the forefront of his mind.

_"C-cam…we need to stop."_

_"Cam, please stop."_

_"Stop!"_

He mentally shakes his head. He can get her back. He just has to play this right.

He speaks a bit louder—firmer—but keeps the sincerity in his tone. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Her eyes widened, incredulous at his solemn proclamation. "_Make it up to me_? Cam you… you just don't get it, do you? I, I don't..I can't _trust_ you anymore. How can you even begin to fix that!"

Maya looks like she's about to cry again and Cam just hates himself even more. As the water behind her eyes builds, he can't help but drown in his guilt. He went into this way too fast, he wasn't careful enough with the plan, and now he was losing her.

_No. _

He couldn't lose her. He _wouldn't_ lose her.

He was going to fix this. He was going to fix _them_.

Because he loved her, so much. And she loved him too… right?

'_Right?' _

It seems as if she was able to read his thought, because she continues to speak in a lowered whisper.

"I want…I still care for you, so much… I just…I don't trust you. Not anymore… not like I used to…" She turns away from him, but Cam still manages to catch her face adopt a pained expression. Cam knows that on some level she is trying to blame herself for this. He can tell that she is starting to doubt her feelings of anger and that she is beginning to think that the entire episode was somehow her fault…

Cam's voice is sharp and quick to interrupt her erroneous thoughts "Don't do that."

Confusion replaces self-doubt. "What?"

Maya voice has grown weary, so Cam is quick to inject some assertion in his voice. "Blame yourself. This was my mistake. I was the one who was stupid and paranoid."

Her eyes look unto his as she responds. "Paranoid?"

'_**Hook**'_

"The guys…you've just been acting so off lately and they just kept saying how I was going to lose you if I didn't make a move soon—"

Despite his attempt to snag her, she only seems to regain her irritation. "The _guys_! You took relationship advice from the same _guys_ who tried for _weeks_ to get us to break up!"

Now, he plays irritated too. "For gods sake Maya, you _flinch_ every time I come near you. What am I supposed to think! I just…" He looks to the side and widens his eyes slightly (making the face he knows she can never resist) "…I just didn't want to lose you."

'_**Line**'_

Puzzlement crosses her eyes momentarily before it is replaced by realization. "Oh…Cam. I-I wasn't flinching…I mean, I might have been…but, it wasn't because of you. Cam…I just…urghhh!" She shakes her head and tries to make her way around Cam and out of the room.

However, as soon as the door is slightly ajar Cam turns his body, reaches his arm out in front f her, and pushes it closed yet again.

As her hand grips the cold metal of the door knob, she feels the heat from Cam's chest permeate through her clothes and crawl up her back. Gosh... sometimes she just wants to melt into him and all the comfort he brings... or at least, _used_ to bring. She really just wants to run away from him (far, _far_ away), because she can already tell that she's going to give in and forgive him. She loves him too much not too...

But she knows she shouldn't. She doesn't want to turn into those simpering girls she always scoffs at... those girls who let their boyfriends dictate their entire lives. She doesn't want to be like them. She doesn't want to turn into them. She just, she wants to run away...

But she knows that he won't let her.

Not now, because she can tell that he wants some sort of reason… an explanation. A part of her feels like he deserves one. The other, logical part is screaming that Katie was right about Cam all along.

She sighs and turns back around to face him. They are closer now, at most a breath away, and Maya has to shift her eyes to the side to avoid looking straight as his chin.

Her being pressed between Cam and a door… the position doesn't exactly bring up the fondest of memories…

If Cam noticed her discomfort… he ignored it. Instead, his hand forced her eyes unto his. His deep brown orbs bore into her fragile blue ones and demanded an explanation for her actions.

She gave in.

Just like she knew she would.

"Katie said that eventually…she said that you would do…something like this. I told her she was being stupid and you would never do anything I wasn't ready for…but I was still nervous. I didn't want to lose you but I wasn't ready… I mean, I thought I was. Earlier. Before. But I just, when it actually started… I just… I didn't want it to be at some random party where I wouldn't remember anything or in some random bathroom or in some drunken stupor—"

"Maya I—"

"You didn't stop." She cuts him off softly. Her voice is quiet but her message is clear. Then the tears she was holding back start streaming down the contours of her cheek.

She is slipping from his hold.

Cam finally understands… he's broken any trust she ever had in him. At the revelation, he does nothing to stop her this time as she turns, pushes the door and leaves.

_**Sink**._

* * *

Loneliness is a manipulative bitch.

Tori isn't talking to her and neither is Tristan. She knows she can't talk to Zig. Katie is caught up with Jake.

A cello can only substitute for human companionship for so long…

And Cam has been so sweet lately.

**_Hook _**

He texts her a lot. He acts like the Cam she trusted. He acts like the boy before the party.

She misses him… so much. She misses his laugh and his smile and the way she could talk to him about anything and everything…

A silver bracelet calls to her from her bedside.

**_Line_**

He is waiting on her doorstep the following day, clad in his Ice Hounds jacket with his signature lost puppy look adorning his face.

"I know that I have no right to ask you this, but I can't stop myself. I still love you... _so much_. And, even if I have lost your trust…please give me the chance to earn it back." He says it with such honesty and sincerity, that she can't do anything but love him even more.

He stretches out his hand slowly. His palm lies open, vulnerable, in the space dividing the two.

The movement stops half way and his hand lies in the gap between them, patiently waiting.

He is asking her to complete the bridge between them by sealing her hand in his.

There is a small voice in the back of her head screaming, warning her that they will ruin each other, but she is too enamoured with his eyes to notice.

* * *

**'_Hook, Line, and Sinker'_**

* * *

_Hand in hand,_

_Silver bracelet sealed on an unsuspecting wrist, _

_Mind alight with plans._

_He will catch her… _

_Trap her… _

_Hook, Line, and Sink her._

* * *

**Note: I didn't edit this chapter and just stuck it up as soon as I finished it. I'll repost an edited copy, but its 3:00am and I am very sleepy and my bed has been calling me for the past two hours. **

**Read and Review : ) ! **

**Next chapter will cover the events that took place in Bittersweet Symphony parts 1 and 2. Your response gauges how fast that chapter is released ; )**


	4. Chapter 4: Urgh

**Spoiler warning: don't continue reading if you have not seen 1233 – Bittersweet Symphony part 2**

I think I'm just going to quit watching the show, pretend the last episode never happened, and write the rest of this fic the way I think the Degrassi writers SHOULD have made it. I am actually so so SO ANGRY right now. I should be studying for a midterm but all I can think about is how terribly the writers screwed up. They didn't even bother telling us how Cam died, or showed us is thoughts before, or I don't know… SOMETHING before he killed himself. They didn't even show us his family or anything!

I just wanted to say that this story is PROBABLY going on a temporary break. I don't know for how long, but I probably won't be updating for a bit.

Lols before you ask, reviews may help change my mind and get me updating a bit quicker but I'm still just too ANGRY at the Degrassi writers for killing off Cam. Campbell Saunders was one of the few characters I most related with on the show and just killing him off after making us fall in love with his character was just plain flipping CRUEL. I also HATED Maya's reaction to Zig's confession. I loved her speech but I just… urrrggghhhhh I hate the writer SO SO MUCH right now. ESPECIALLY when on top of flipping everything - they are planning to make Eli have a DRUG PROBLEM O-O… right when Eclare is finally stable… AND the fact that they are probably going to make Zig and Maya happen…. AND the fact that they RUINED Zori… AND the fact that they didn't even have Tori do anything in the last episode that signaled she wanted to be Maya's friend again - which totally means (to me anyways) that their friendship was just recreated out of pity -.-

I am just so angry right now and none of my friends watch Degrassi, so can't rant my frustrations away to them.

Sorry for the rant guys, **SUMMARY: Degrassi story writers are EVIL and this fic may be going on a bit of a break (until I can write about Cam without crying) but when it comes back I'm so going to do a Degrassi rewrite -.-**

P.S. – only good thing in this episode = Dallas' acting and Maya's speech. If you haven't watched the episode yet… don't. Just read a summary or something otherwise you will just be so angry/sad you won't know what to do with yourself : (


	5. Chapter 5: Drown with Me

**Summary:**

"He hopes that she never breaks her promise, because if she does…it will completely break him."

Campbell will do anything to make sure Maya never leaves him...After all, she's his anchor: the one thing keeping him tied to sanity….

Caya & Maybell! A bit of a darker take, depending on how you look at it! Rating subject to change based on chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own anything, except for my plot twists. I do not own Campbell Saunders or Maya Matlin. Those are all property of Linda Schuyler and Kit Hood and Nickelodeon and the creators and executive producers and etc etc etc.

* * *

**Starcrossed Stargazers **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drown with Me**

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to get another chapter out before my exams started! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just how many times

Can I break you

I remain unsure

But I can't wait to find out

Because every time you break

I get to put you back together

And you continue to become

More and more dependant on me

The breaker

The fixer

The hurter

The healer

Everything

I am everything to you

I will always be everything to you

You'll never leave me…

EVER.

* * *

"Uhh…" Katie hesitates, and the assertive sister's reluctance garners the cellist's attention. The beautiful sounds that were filling the home stop in consequence. "A bouquet with legs got delivered for you."

Cam hears the slight cynicism embedded in Katie's tone, but chooses ignore it.

Or maybe it isn't him choosing to ignore it… maybe he has just gotten too used to the older Matlin's disapproval and, at this point, he is too angry to care anymore.

Yeah, that is probably a more apt description.

Anger: anger, anger, anger.

Anger at himself and anger at one Zigmund Novak.

Why, why, _why_ is he always messing things up? Why can't he just be _normal_? Why can't he just be the person that Maya deserves? Why, can't Zig just _leave her alone_…

'_Can't Zig see that Maya is __**mine**__.'_

"Huh?"

He hears her soft voice from behind the wall, and it is laced with confusion.

He returns from his irate thoughts, and puts on his best kicked puppy expression. He isn't nervous, but he knows he has to act as if he is. His heart knows that Maya will forgive him… because Cam _sees_ it-Cam saw the hold he has on her that day he waited at her doorstep and persuaded her to forgive his actions at the Battle of the Bands after party.

He takes her voice as his queue to enter their the Matlin room.

"Uh… it's me."

He makes sure to insert just the right amount of uncertainty into his greeting. Maya glances at Cam's eyes momentarily, but that is just enough time for Cam to see that he already has her.

"You okay?" He hears Katie ask.

'_Of course she is. I'm hear and I'll make sure she is.' _

"Yah." Maya is quick to look away from the duo at the threshold.

Katie glares at Cam. Cam is smart enough to know that Katie sees the situation for what it is as well…she sees that Maya has already forgiven the boy with the pink petals.

Cam knows that Katie is the only one who understands just how dangerous they are too one another… he makes a mental note to get rid of that variable later.

Despite her (poorly concealed) concerns, Katie leaves the room.

Maya faces away from Cam, in some mock show of resistance. Maya wants to reassure herself that she isn't like those other girls… the ones that sway at every gallant action and forgive every misgiving when graced with a gift.

Cam wants to smile, because he's just getting so good at reading her, knowing what she's thinking, and predicting what she is going to do. In his life, he doesn't really have control over much. But… being able to control Maya is refreshing, empowering… and _addictive_.

'Now, s_he is going to try and make a snarky comment – so I know that I have to fight for her.' _

"Well that must've cost a small fortune…" She huffs.

He hides his smile behind worried eyes. He moves to give her the flowers, sees that her delicate hands haven't stopped clinging to her cello, and decides to leave the flowers in front of her. He knows this dance… he has to make some awkward attempt at a compliment. He has to make her think that she makes him nervous.

He has to make her think that forgiving him is a choice and not inevitable.

"Yah, uh you're worth it." He makes an endearing show of inelegance, before pretending to leave. He waits for her next step… something which will hint to him that he still has a chance. She's quick to give it.

"Those are really pretty, thanks."

_'Next step: give her the choice.'_

"Uhm," he tries (unsuccessfully) to hold in his breath of anticipation "do you think we could uh… hang out."

'_Change pace of voice here. Make her think you are super nervous and that she has to save you. Speed up.'_

"Now that I'm suspended I won't see you for like a whole week."

_'Good. __Make her see how much you long for her attention. She'll give in once she sees your desperation for her.'_

"I'm in the middle of practicing my cello... I got an audition for the National Young Musician's Orcehstra."

Cam is momentarily thrown off balance. That wasn't exactly the reaction he expected to his question… but it wasn't a refusal. _'Smile, remind her that she is special and wonderful.'_ "Woah, isn't that like really hard?!"

Her eyes sparkle in response to his praise. Her soft lips give way to a smile. She shrugs in an attempt at modesty. "Well they don't usually audition anyone who's less than sixteen."

'_Give her a look of adoration'. _"Maya that's awesome"

"Thank you." '_Wait, what? Why the formality?' _

It's almost as if she thinks she's made a mistake by smiling around him…

'_Get her back on track.'_ "I – I could stay and watch you practice" _'She's going to say yes. And you're going to be together again.'_

Her face turns solemn. Internally, Cam frowns. '_She's being extra stubborn today. Katie must have talked to her… urgh. It's okay, keep calm, you'll get her back. Just play the pity card.'_

"Or, uhm" _'Stumble, clear your throat, give her a soft smile as a farewell'_ "…Sorry… rough day." _'Turn to walk away, make her think that she has won and that she's the one who is controlling you.' _

"Well hey…"

'_Do __**not**__ smirk'_

"…I mean I can't practice all night, right? My parents are still in PEI and Katie's in charge… but if she says its okay, I'd like if you stayed."

'_Sigh in relief, let out a small smile, and act as if you didn't expect her response at all.'_

* * *

He feels her pressed against him and he welcomes the familiar warmth. She fits perfectly into his side, almost as if she was made for him.

' _That's because she is; she is made for you. Only you. She's yours and only yours. **Not Zig's**.'_

He feels her laugh and it takes every form of self control he has to ignore the way her subtle curves brush against his torso.

'_Soon you'll have all of her. But for now, you wait. You have to go slowly this time. Be careful… be cautious… make certain.' _

He laughs alongside her as they watch an innocent video of a dog chasing its own tail. She smiles blissfully, unaware of the poisonous thoughts running through her boyfriend's mind.

This moment is perfect: Just him and Maya…

"Alright kiddies, it's getting late."

…and Katie.

He holds back a glare at the interruption. After all, he needs Katie to think that he's harmless.

"Goodbye Cam."

Katie turns to leave. He is thankful that at the very least she has the decency to let them say goodbye in private.

"No…" Maya groans as she presses herself tighter against his body.

'_Maya groaning…tight against your body…' _

"Urgh," _'Make up an excuse.'_ "…I don't wanna go home…"

'_Really? That's the best you could think of?'_

"…It's not even mine."

'_There you go!'_

Her hold on him tightens further as his hand softly makes circles on her clothed shoulder blade.

Her voice teasingly drifts into his ear. "Can I show you something?"

'_Anything.'_

He raises a brow to signal he's interested.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Cam just chuckles at his Maya's innocent request. His cute, silly, naive little Maya.

She leaves his hold and he is about to protest against the loss of contact… but then he sees her crawling across the couch in front of him and all he can do is stare and grin stupidly.

She turns (much to quickly for Cam's taste) and brings with her a small gray blob. At closer inspection, he sees that it is a stuffed owl.

"This is Hoot!" She announces with pride. "When I was 8 years old, I went to my first overnight camp and I was terrified. So my parents got me Hoot and they said that as long as he's there I won't feel lonely."

He feels the stuffed animal being placed in his hands. He glances down to examine it further.

'_She sleeps next to this thing?'_

He has never been so jealous of an inanimate object in his life.

"And you need to get your own stuffed animal!"

His envy is interrupted by incredulity and he laughs at her suggestion.

"Hmm, I don't know… can't it just be you?" _'Too much implication! Take a step back, make it innocent again._ "You're… owl-like"

She hits his shoulder in retaliation and replies, indignant: "Shut up!"

A blush slowly crawls up her slender neck and Cam is powerless to stop his… inappropriate… thoughts.

But, of course, Katie is _kind _enough to interrupt them.

"Hellooo? Cam, out."

'_No.'_

Maya's voice calms his inner irritation at her pestering sibling.

"Katie come on, it's so late" To emphasize her point, she signals to the darkness behind the sheer curtain. Her voice gets a little higher as she asks, "Can't he just, sleep over?"

Katie scoffs. "Good one."

Maya whines. "Well… _come on_, he can crash on the couch in full view."

She does this puppy dog-eye thing, and Cam can't help but think that his ways are rubbing off on her.

"No." Katie shakes her head resolutely as she sees Maya stalk up to her. "No, no, no, no, no!'

All the while, Cam just silently prays that he gets to spend the night with his perfect girlfriend.

'_Come on Maya, convince her!'_

"Katie, do you know how many times I've covered for you when you stayed over at Jake's"

"Well that's not exactly a problem anymore is it."

"Point is: you owe me."

Katie glances over in Cam's direction. She looks…scared… for a moment. Then worry turns to resignation.

"Okay, _fine_." Maya jumps, excited. Cam grins in equal excitement. "But no funny business and this is a one time thing Campbell. When mom and dad get home from their trip, _this_ will be over."

'_No it won't.' _

Cam and Maya just nod in understanding.

Before their friend Awkward Silence rears her ugly head, Cam smacks Maya in the face with a pillow.

He blames Hoot.

* * *

Katie Matlin is grade A worried.

Scratch that. Worried is definitely not the right word.

'_Scared_._'_

Katie Matlin in legitimately scared for the well-being of her baby sister.

Katie sees the hold that Cam has on Maya, and it frightens her. _**It terrifies her**_.

It frightens her because she sees how sickly obsessed the jock is with her baby sister. It frightens her because she can see past the façade—she sees how he's manipulating Maya's emotions. It frightens her because Maya refuses to open her eyes and see exactly how this boy has the potential to destroy her.

Katie looks at Maya's pleading blue eyes, and all she can picture is a six-year old begging for her older sister to give her the last Oreo. At this point, Katie doesn't know what to do. Maya has had a tough first year, and all Katie wants is for Maya to be happy…

'_She is. She is happy when she's with him. You have to accept that she is not six years old anymore.'_

Katie doesn't think she's ready to accept it yet. She isn't ready to relinquish her role as Maya's protector, especially to the very person she thinks Maya needs to be protected from.

Maya continues to assault Katie with her big blue eyes.

Katie finally accepts that she loves her sister too much to not give her this… to not let her be happy while she has the chance. After all, maybe Maya is right? Maybe she is being a little overly cautious towards Campbell. After all, he hasn't done anything to hurt Maya too badly yet… right?

Katie doesn't want to be the reason Maya's brilliant smile fades… so she gives in.

Just like she did with every single last Oreo.

Katie walks away from the living room slowly, with one thought ringing in the paradigms of her mind:

'_Please Cam… don't hurt her. I'll never forgive myself if you do.'_

* * *

**_MORE REVIEWS = MORE UPDATES _**

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if I'm a bit rusty. I just wanted to get something out before my exams started. I'll probably come back and rewrite this chapter later, but I figured that after last episodes sickeningly heavy Zaya (EWW… GROSS… WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS) that some of you would need some CAMAYA (OTP).**

**Sneak Peek... Just a little teaser for you all ;) **

**Title of Next Chapter: A garden, a cabin, and a mistake. **


End file.
